


What?

by khek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khek/pseuds/khek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Jack..."

"Daniel..."

Sam Carter sighed and looked over at Teal'c. He was watching the pair in front of him, eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes. 

"You didn't see what I saw..."

"I saw enough!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You think I wasn't..."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Daniel.."

"Jack!."

Carter stepped between them. "Colonel, Daniel...stop, please." She cast a glance around at the milling crowd. "People are watching." 

Teal'c joined her. "Indeed. Were I your progenitor, I do not know if I would order you to go to your rooms," his deadpan expression didn't change, but his eyes reflected amusement, "or perhaps, to get a room."

That stopped the argument. Two heads whipped around to stare at him; identical outraged looks on their faces.

"T!" Jack protested.

Teal'c's lips turned upward in a subtle smile. "O'Neill, I am simply repeating what others say."

"But Teal'c..."

"If it would make you feel better, Teal'c and I could argue." Carter added helpfully. "Camouflage." At the double glares, she added, "After all, what are family for?"

"Indeed."

With enigmatic smiles, they turned and walked through the Gate.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Let's follow Mom and Dad."

Daniel smirked. "Indeed."


End file.
